


[PODFIC] The Blue Hour

by mightbeanasshole



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Angst, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/pseuds/mightbeanasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[PODFIC] Sometimes Skyler thinks about the weight of the money piled up in the storage unit, wondering how much it would take to suffocate a person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] The Blue Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Blue Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206651) by [Sylvestris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvestris/pseuds/Sylvestris). 



>   
>  “On his fifty-first birthday,” says Skyler, comfortably drunk, “I tried to drown myself...”

 

Read T[HE BLUE HOUR here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3206651).

 

**[Download or stream the podfic here](http://kaydecker.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/The-Blue-Hour.mp3) **

 

[Sylvestris' (author) tumblr](http://enbouton.tumblr.com/) • [Mightbeanasshole's (reader) tumblr](http://bingoricopimento.tumblr.com/)

 

Music as it appears:  
01. e-vax - The Process of Leaving  
02. Kodomo Concept - 10  
03. Clogs - Kapsburger  
04. Future Islands - Little Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to see something else in this fandom podficced (including one of your own stories!) please drop me a line.


End file.
